As Catalysts used for the polymerization of an olefin, metallocene compounds, palladium catalysts, iron catalysts and catalysts consisting of a cobalt complex, methylaluminoxane and the like are known (Patent Literatures 1 to 3, Non Patent Literatures 1 to 5).
Further, as catalysts for producing block copolymers, diethylzinc, a metallocene compound, and a catalyst consisting of a palladium catalyst and dialkylzinc are known (Patent Literature 4, Non Patent Literature 6).
Further, as olefin polymerization catalysts for producing polyethylene, polypropylene and poly 1-hexene, an example using a special camphorquinone-derived diimine ligand and nickel is known (Non Patent Literature 7).